A magical Christmas
by D.M.A.S
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP, EVENTUALLY...
1. Chapter 1

AN: So that I have been to Disneyland in Paris more than 5 times I thought it would be nice to write about it and I thought they all have been to Los Angeles and Miami before so well that's what I made about it. And well in Paris there is snow, well sometimes, but much more than in Vegas.;)

Summary: 6 lil CSIs from Las Vegas fly to europe to test the rollercoasters in the city of love.

Raiting: K, maybe I'll change that on later parts.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, as much as I'd love to I don't, sorry. Feedback: Let me know if I should continue this, please!

2ndAN: And well I watched 'Ocean's Eleven' when I flew home from Vancouver three years ago. Just to let ya know, why I chose that movie. And well I chose the title 'cause my mom and dad got some adds from Disneyland last week where it is said, 'a magical christmas and a happy new year'. So I don't even own the title.(wrote this actually sometime before Christmas ´04)

Chapter 1

Greg Sanders, Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Catherine Willows and Gil Grissom are standing in the waiting area of gate 3 at Las Vegas airport. They decided a few weeks ago that it would be nice to spend their vacation time together. Lindsey is with her aunt Nancy and her cousin in Seattle to visit an uncle. So Catherine would be alone at home for Christmas and new year so she said to herself, 'why not

Now they all are finally standing at the gate waiting for their flight to be called in.

''So Greggo are you excited to see Mickey Mouse again?'', Nick teases him.

''Of course I am, who wouldn't if he'd fly with his 'family' to Paris?''

''What do you mean with 'family', Greg?''

Greg smiles and says, ''Well Cath and Gris definitely argue as much as my parents and in the end everything is alright again. But before it is alright again 'we' have to help them making it alright. And well last time I talked with Brass he said they'd act again like a married couple which makes us the kiddos.''

A few feet away from Greg and Nick Sara and Warrick are arguing about what they wanna do first.

''So Nick, well sis and big bro are arguing about what they wanna do, so do you still think I'm that wrong with my theory?''

''I have to admit that maybe there is a little bit truth in your theory''

''Just a little bit, Man watch it, Cath and Gris are over there arguing who is going to share rooms. You wanna bet? Well I bet that they put You, Sara, Warrick and me in a suite and the other one they share.''

''No way man, they are not going to make it that obvious''

''Well how about we simply ask them?''

''K, bro'', Nick flashes him a smile.

Greg calls for Cath and Gil.

''What do you want Greg?'', they shout in unison.

''Can you come over a sec?''

''Sure'', they again say together.

''Well who is going to share with whom now?''

''Well as we are the supervisors and senior CSIs, Cath and me are going to share the 'Sleeping Beauty-Suite' which leaves Sara, Warrick and you two for the president-suite'', Gil answers with a smile, he knows that Greg doesn't know that his' and Cath's suite is larger than theirs.

Catherine and Gil again walk to where they stood before. Which leaves Nick and Greg again talking alone.

''So Nick, what did I tell ya?''

''K, you won that one kiddo, but do you know what?''

''What Nicky-boy?''

''Don't call me that or I'll-''

''You'll what? Call mom and dad?''

''Shut up Greg, well you don't know that Cath's and Gris's suite is a lil bigger than ours and we're four and they're two, I mean it's enough space for four but what the hell do they want with a grand piano, a large tv, a whirlpool..''

''You don't really want to know that, I mean I don't. Is it really bigger? Can't be. But I guess they chose it because it's the room with the best view at the park and the castle.''

''How do you know that?''

''Well you're not the only one who read the adds, Nick''

''Passengers for flight BA9034 from Las Vegas to Paris please keep your tickets and passports in hand the flight is now ready to be board, flight BA9034 from Las Vegas to Paris''

''Let's go bro, we won't wanna miss our flight, would we?''

''No I guess we won't''

Greg shouts over to Warrick and Sara, ''Sis, bro?''

''What Greg?''

''Come on we need to get going''

Three hours later.

Catherine is sitting next to Grissom with the widow on her side. They are both fast asleep sharing a blanket. A row behind them Sara and Nick are asleep too. And next to Sara and Nick, Warrick and Greg are watching 'Ocean's Twelve' and talking about stuff.

''Hey Warr, you think Cat and our boss will finally get together in Paris, I mean isn't it called the city of love?''

''I hope they finally will, I mean I've had enough watching of them heartbreaking each other.''

''Me too, so you wanna help me making it easier?''

''Yea but let's ask Nick and Sara too, if they wanna help us to bring mom and dad together.''

Just then Sara wakes up.

''What are you two up to?''

''Well sis, you wanna help us bringing mom and dad together finally?''

''K, Nick and me are on it too. You got any ideas?''

''No, not yet but we have 4 hours left to think about it''

''What about we pretend we all don't like rollercoasters that much?''

''It's insane to go to Disneyland without riding a rollercoaster, Sar.''

''Yea, but we could say we don't wanna sit in the first seat, I mean Gris loves that and Cath always told me she doesn't mind, so what do ya think?''

''K, first thing we got''

The next 4 hours were gone pretty fast by talking for Greg, Nick, Warrick and Sara and by sleeping for Gil and Catherine. So after 7 hours they land at Charles-de-Gaulle-Airport in Paris where it is already morning even if they left Vegas in the afternoon.

''Isn't the snow wonderful here Gil?''

''Yea everything seems like in a fairytale''

''Yea like in all those movies about Santa''

''So lets get going to see what we've paid for''

With that the 6 Las Vegan people walk out of the airport into the trainstation to take their ride to the hotel.

TBC?- -You tell me if I should go on-


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: see previous chappie!  
Thanks: ...for the feedback and keep on posting your own things! Your stories always inspire me to write and think about new stories. And I have to thank LeAnn Rimes 'cause I have the best ideas when I listen to one of her cds. So thanks. And guys and gals you rock but you know it. I really hope I can soon post more of this. So here we are again...until then goodbye (even that isn't my sentence it belongs to our beloved Shania Twain;))...have fun reading and writing, Danni_

Chapter 2

As they reach the Disneyland trainstation Greg is the first one running out of the station. Sara, Nick and Warrick are right behind him. Just Cath and Gil are not running.

''So you still think it was a good idea to come here with them?'', she asks.

He cracks up an eyebrow, ''at least I don't have to share a room with them and yea I still think so.''

''Good. Well I still think they're not very good investigators I mean they still haven't found out about us'', she smiles.

He puts his arm around her waist, ''well it are only 6 years today, so happy anniversary and well, you are the people person, right?''

''Yea, but they never expected Ed's words to be true''

''I'm glad they haven't but I know as much as you do that Ed was right back then''

''I'm glad he was, I never wanted Ed to be right but in that case I am glad he was'', she smirks at him.

''So now 6 years later and 3 years after Ed's death you wanna let them know?''

She looks him deep in his eyes, ''They have to find out by themselves and well I heard them talking about playing matchmaker for us at the plane.''

''I know I heard it too, but I don't wanna spoil them their fun. Do you?''

''No. I don't. Let's see what they have in mind and play along with them and in the end we can tell them that we've already been married for a year'', she pulls a chain out of her top and kisses the ring at it.

He grabs her face, ''I love you, and I still don't understand how we managed that Linds did not say anything.''

''I guess she would have done everything to be a part of your life.''

''And of yours too'', he says before kissing his wife.

A few moments later they break apart, ''you know we have to be careful with the 'kids' around.''

''Yea, I know and I love you too'', she says before they walk out of the station in a little distance to each other.

''Boss?'', Greg asks.

''Yes Greg?'', Cath and Gil say laughing in unison.

''Can we check in now and then go into the park?'', he pleds.

''K, lets meet in the lobby in 20 minutes'', Gil says to all of them and heads with Cath in the direction of their suite.

2 minutes later Cath and Gil enter their suite.

Cath walks to the huge window with the balcony, ''Wow, this is so beautiful.''

Gil walks outside behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, ''But it is nothing compared to you.''

She turns around and says, ''Very funny Prince Charming.''

He pulls her to him and kisses her. After the kiss he says, ''You know we have to wait til we are back in that room alone to kiss again.''

''Yea I know'', she answers while he's taking a picture of her in front of the beautiful 'chateau de la belle au bois dormant'.

''Do you know how the French call the castle behind you?'', he asks her.

''No I don't. But I guess it sounds beautiful'', she says smiling.

''It sounds really beautiful they call it 'le chateau de la belle au bois dormant' which means 'the castle of sleeping beauty'''

Suddenly she feels something cold on her warm skin and looks up at the sky, ''Gil, it starts to snow, can you believe that? Real snow''

He puts his arms back around her waist, ''Actually the first real snow for the two of us since we've been to San Francisco 3 years ago on Christmas'', he whispers in her ear.

''It's the perfect Christmas, isn't it. I mean snow, you and me together..'', she tells him.

''Yea just like the one Christmas 18 years ago in New York.''

''I still don't understand why I was so blind back then that I didn't know that you really loved me and would have done everything for me'', a single tears lingers on her cheek.

Wiping away the tears he says, ''yea I know but if we'd be together back then we wouldn't have Lindsey and we surely wouldn't work as supervisors in Vegas and I wouldn't stand right here in this moment holding the love of my life in my arms-'', he is cut off as she brushes his lips over his and softly kissing him. A blink-moment later he gives in the kiss and kisses her back.

''I know and I'm thankful for that and I wouldn't want to change anything in my past. I know life isn't always perfect but right now it is.''

He doesn't say anything as he slowly turns her around in his arms.

They are both just stand there on the balcony watching the castle and the park surrounded by snowflakes falling silently to the ground and painting everything in an incredible white.

''Cath. honey?''

''Hm?''

''I think we have to get going or Greg will start making jokes about us being late.''

She gives him one last kiss and then they step into the room closing the balcony door behind them.

''Ready to face our 4 kids?''

''Yea I think so'', he replies.

''You have some money with you?''

''I thought I don't need any?''

''Well I thought we could at least buy Lindsey something and maybe something for Archie and Jacky''

''Yea I have some and they accept cards too honey''

''Then let's go'', she says closing the door behind her and walking down the hall into the lobby.

Meanwhile in the lobby.

''Greg, they still have 5 minutes'', Nick tells him.

''Greg can you please sit down man'', Warrick says.

''K, so what do you wanna do first?'', Sara asks everyone.

''I wanna try the Indiana Jones rollercoaster, it's backwards and I know Gris will love it and I never have been in a loop backwards before'', Nick says.

''I would love to go to Space Mountain'', Greg says.

''What's with you Warr?''

''I wanna ride that Rock'n'Rollercoaster with music from Aerosmith where you are from 0 to 100 km/h in 3 seconds and you're listing to Aerosmith songs while you're in it, sounds pretty cool. So Sar?'', Warrick says.

''I'd love to go to that Pirates of the Carribean-thing, I mean I loved Johnny Depp in the movie'', Sara explains she's already half daydreaming.

''Women, what the hell is so hot about Johnny Depp, I never really understood that'', Greg asks Sara.

They haven't noticed that Gil and Cath have been watching the whole conversation.

''You mean beside the fact that Johnny Depp has brilliant eyes, I normally don't like brown eyes that much but Johnny's eyes are gorgeous and he has a wonderful voice, a perfect body, beautiful hair and well somewhere in her mind every 2nd woman dreams of being kidnapped by a sexy pirat-'', Cath tells until she's cut of by Greg.

''- enough Cath, I think we all understood that we can never reach Johnny Depp. So can we go now, or do we have to wait for tomorrow.''

''Then let's go,'' Gil says finally.

Sara, Nick, Warrick and Greg run curious to the entrance followed by Cath and Gil a bit slowlier.

''So you like Johnny Depp really that much, huh?'', Gil asks her.

''Not really that's what I read in a magazine I just wanted to make Greg jealous and did I tell you that every really every woman dreams of a sexy scientist in her life'', she winks at him.

''You didn't tell me that but now I know you won't leave me''

''Never.'', she smiles, ''come on honey it's time for fun''

''K, but I can think of better ways to have fun with you'', he whispers in a husky voice.

''And maybe later I'll make you show me and we'll finish our unfinished business'', she winks.

They nearly bump into the rest of their two teams.

''So you ready for fun?'', Greg asks.

''Yea, So let's first try Space Mountain, k?'', Cath says.

''K,'' comes the reply by everyone.

And so the 6 scientists from Las Vegas walk happily chatting into the direction of Space Mountain.

And with that the first day of a brilliant vacation time begins.

TBC?(feedback would be nice)- sorry for cliffhanging but I have holidays so I try to make the next part up by tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: see previous chappies. I know it's kinda short ;)  
Thanks: To everyone, for reading my stories and for posting your own._

Chapter 3

A few hours later they are in one of the big gift shops.

Catherine and Gil are in a corner where lots of t-shirts and stuff like that are.

"So that the others decided once again riding Space Mountain today I guess we have some time to think about presents my dear."

"Yea, so what do you think about this 'L' for Linds' key set?"

"It's nice, I think she'll like it and what about this coffee mug with Mickey on it?"

"I know Mickey is her favourite and if she shouldn't like it I'll keep it", she winks at him.

"So any idea what we can get the others?"

"I thought about some t-shirts, I mean they're special and not to expensive"

"k, so what about Whinnie The Pooh for Greg?"

"I guess he'd honestly like it", she laughs.

On their first evening as they enter their hotel Catherine has an idea.

"Hey guys whatcha think about going ice-skating in 10 minutes?"

"Great, see ya there in 10"

Gil wants to add something as he realizes that everyone already went away except him and Cath.

"Hey guys isn't ice-skating exellent to put 'em together?", Sara asks her coworkers.

"Yea well usually it works, I mean maybe I watched too many movies"

"Honestly Greg? You watched too many movies"

10 minutes later outside the hotel.

Greg, Sara, Nick and Warrick are already there as Cath and Gil walk towards them.

"So well wanna start?"

"Yea, I first wanna ask you a question"

"k"

"So since we all live in the desert, where did you learn ice-skating?"

"Well my parents used to live in Montana and they took Nance and me every Christmas to our grandparents in Seattle and well Nance and I always wanted to go ice-skating and so we did", Catherine begins, "What about you Sara?"

"I often went ice-skating with my parents and friends in San Francisco, Greg?"

"Well I once told Griss that my grandpa is from Scandinavia, so what about you Nick, in Texas isn't that much snow'n'ice right?"

"My mum comes from New York and every once in a while we were there to visit my aunt, Warrick?"

"I visit my brother in L.A. every once in a while, so what about Gris?"

"Well my aunt and I often went ice-skating when I was a kid"

A few seconds later they're all on the ice. Everyone already falls 'cause they haven't been ice-skating since they were kids. Everybody accept Catherine and Gil who nearly fly over the ice like angels above clouds.

Greg asks, "ähm, Cath, Gris, sorry for that but if you're older than us...how are you so good in ice-skating?"

Gil thinks it would be best to tell the truth, "k, busted, well since Cath and me are visiting my mum every Christmas Linds always wants us to go and how in the world can anyone say no to Linds"

"I didn't know that you're visiting your mum with Cath and Linds."

"Me neither, so since when?"

"Since 6 years", Catherine says before taking Gil's hand in hers and flying away. Leaving 4 quite curious Las Vegan CSIs behind.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Eventually part 4! For all who have waited, sorry, but I just hadn't the time to update. Was on vacation for 3 weeks, but now I'm back again._

_And yea I know I put the letter Ä or ä in it which you don't know hehe, well it's just the German spelling of that English word. You just have to read it as the English letter A or a. I just had fun using it. And well for those of you wanting to write German texts including letters like Ä, ä, Ö, ö, Ü, ü (I have seen a fic on using those but in a wrong spelling, I mean I don't mind, but since you don't have these letters on your keypad, there is a way, we Germans also use, e.g. in crossword puzzles) you can write those letters like this, Ä(ä) Ae (ae), Ö(ö) Oe (oe), Ü (ü) Ue (ue), like e.g. in texts like some opera stuff if you want to use any in your fics._

_Thanks: to all of you for reading my stuff and for reviewing, well to answer some questions, yea I'm kinda new here, I mean I'm reading C/G fics on for a year now but I startet posting my own now. Well I posted those on another website and some of them probably a year ago. Well ok, since I was on vacation and have like another 3 weeks holidays at home I'll write my new ideas down. Hope you like this part as well and I'll try my best but I'm not a native englishspeaker…. Just an 18-year-old female German student… sorry for that … NOW after that pretty long introducing stuff here… CHAPTER 4…points down HAVE FUN READING! **I hope**_

Chapter 4

The next morning.

Gil is just ready with dressing as Catherine walks into the suite.

"Hey, morning honey, where have you been?"

"I was just checking if we got any messages"

"And?"

"We didn't"

"How many hints do you think we need to give them?"

"I don't know but they need to be real blind, why did you require them again?"

"Well, Sara and Greg have really good bedroom skills, Nick-"

"Don't you dare Grissom!", she shouts at him with a quirked eyebrow trying pretty hard not to laugh.

"Hey you didn't mean me did you, Grissom?", he asks her.

"What?"

"You started to call me with our surname"

"Yea, I did", she says laughing.

"So Mrs. Grissom, ready to face the others over breakfast?"

20 minutes later

They are all seated at one huge table, Gil next to Catherine, Catherine next to Greg, Greg next to Sara, Sara next to Nick, Nick next to Warrick and Warrick next to Gil.

"So are you doing some other stuff together except visiting Gil's mum?", Greg asks them curious.

"I wanted to ask that too," says Warrick before Cath has a chance to say anything.

"Actually yea, cause we are friends, but why do you want to know that?", Gil then asks them.

"Ähm, just because we wanted to know, have you ever thought about dating each other?", Greg says a little bolt.

Catherine throws Gil a smile and then says, "Well about seven years ago, that thought crossed my mind."

Gil says, "I had that thought about eight years ago."

"Ah, really?", Cath asks him.

"Anything else that's bothering you?" Gil asks the younger team members.

"So did you actually ever went on a date together?"

"Yeah, but last time we did that is about a year ago."

"So you stopped dating?", Greg asks a little sad.

Gil leans in Cath's direction and whispers something in her ear.

Catherine then says, "you could say that," with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"What do you mean by that?" a curious Sara asks.

"Since one year we don't need to date anymore.", Gil says as he and Cath stand up and walk up to their suite again.

Leaving four stunned CSIs behind.

TBC


End file.
